Endangered Panda Wiki
Welcome! According to the World Wildlife Fund, it is estimated that only 1,600 giant pandas are alive in the wild by 2004. Being considered as one of endangered species, the Giant Panda is threatened by two major factors—hunting and habitat loss. In the past, hunters poach pandas for their furs. Recently, due to the awareness of protection of species diversity and the implementation laws, hunting for pandas has been dramatically declined. Nevertheless, there are many hunting for other animals in the habitats of panda also have a negative impact of the survival in an indirect way. In addition, since the construction of railroads and roads, China’s Yangtze Basin, the primary habitat for the giant panda, is being destroyed. In the long run, it is not positive for protection of pandas. (panda.org) Therefore, this topic is meant for everyone as it is supposed to raise awareness, and hopefully encourage others to take responsibility for the continuation of this species. Working Thesis Through mentioning the current situation of pandas, and providing causes and solutions of the problem that the Giant Pandas are endangered, we intend to discuss the significance of preserving the Giant Panda. In this way, we desire to receive positive reactions, such as the public's awareness raises and more and more people take part in protecting this endangered species. Why Does It Matter? panda-1.jpg|Panda Baby Panda.jpg|Panda panda_iStock_000018884983Medium.jpg|Panda The primary four reasons why we strive to ensure the survival of this animal are shown as below. ("Why should we save the giant panda", panda.org) *According to research done by World Wide Funding Organization in 2004 there are only 1600 Giant Pandas left in the world and as a matter of principle, it would be distasteful to ignore a species into extinction. *Saving Pandas is actually protecting the biodiversity. Through preserving pandas, plants, landscapes and other animals, that vital for pandas' survival can also be protected. *Preserving the Giant Panda has a significant meaning for local residents living nearby the habitat of pandas, because the better the sustainability the area has, the better quality of life the residents have. In addition, Giant Pandas have the ability to result huge profits to tourism industry of the local communities. *The Giant Panda has a symbolistic meaning for people all around the world. Nationally, in the Chinese culture, the Giant Panda is considered a national treasure and as such it should be kept guarded and safe. Internationally, the Giant Panda indeed is one of the most beloved species all around the world and one of the symbols of nature conservation. Solution There are three solutions to preserve the survival of the Giant Panda. *Donation In the short run, donation is the most fundamental method to save the Giant Panda. Donation to World Wildlife Fund (WWF) will be used to conservation projects in China for pandas. The donation will be distributed in numerous aspects but eventually gains benefits for the pandas, such as nature reserve protection, local community development, and research and monitoring work. ("What can you do", panda.org) *Panda Tourism Tourists travel with the purpose to appreciate pandas are not rare. The spending of tourists during their journey is a fundamental factor for the development of panda tourism, because the better development of economy the local community has, the more budget of preserving the area has. *Raise Awareness of Preserving In the long run, raising the public's awareness of the seriousness of protecting the Giant Panda is one of the most essential parts of saving the Giant Panda. Otherwise, the cause of the problem cannot be solved but only escaped. Discussion For the first solution, in my point of view, this is the method should be most preferred, because it is the most convenient way for everyone to take part in, and the best way to preserve the Giant Pandas in the short run. With the sufficient budget, some relevant organizations would be able to create better surroundings for pandas to live and reproduce. For the second solution, indeed, panda tourism plays an essential role in preserving the Giant Panda. Notwithstanding, it is important to realize that it is not the more people involving in the panda tourism, the better the conservation development is. On one hand, the tourism carrying capacity is not infinite, and unlimited travelers will definitely not be beneficial for pandas' survival in the long run. On the other hand, the negative impact resulted by tourists like litter-lout is a harmful factor for ecosystem that can not be neglected. For the last method, hopefully everyone can participated in. The simplest way is to inform the serious situation of the Giant Panda to people around you through word-of-mouth. Furthermore, spreading the solutions of preserving pandas via social networks, designing own webpages for donation, all of these activities are not demanding but would absolutely helpful for the preservation of the Giant Panda. Research Methods Up to this point we have primarily used search engines on the Internet to locate authoritative sources from which to garner information. We have taken information from credible sources, like the World Wildlife Fund, which is an authority in the area of preserving endangered species. Later on we intend to glean information from other sources such as zoo databases, personal accounts, as well as extending our sources to written word. To-Round-It-Up The significance of preserving the Giant Pandas is the topic of the entire research project. After finding information from credible resources and gaining statistics from authority, we provide the causes and the solutions of the corresponding problem. Eventually, we come up with this conclusion '– '''Through preserving the Giant Panda, humans are actually saving themselves. In return, all human beings can gain benefits for these activities, since these activities are also protecting biodiversity, which we all are responsible for. Even though the power of an individual is restricted, the concerted efforts of a unity are unlimited. Works Cited "Giant Panda." ''WWFCHINA. World Wide Funding Organization. Web. 7 Apr 2014. Ticia Eillis, Wallace O., ed. "What is a Panda." wiseGeek. Conjecture Corporation, 25 Mar 2014. Web. 7 Apr 2014. 'Facts on Giant Pandas''. Smithsonian, n.d. Web'' "Giant Pandas."National Geographic. NGC, n.d. Web Sean, Gallagher. "The Panda's Forest: Biodiversity Loss." Giant Panda Habitat Destroyed by Extraction. Pulitzer Center, 24 Aug. 2011. Web. "Deforestation Problems."East Asia Deforestation. Green Peace, n.d. Web Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse